Ice Castle on a Cloud
by Hain degistirildi
Summary: AU. Movieverse of VOTDT. What if Edmund thought of the witch instead of Sea Monsters? How would it change the events at Dark Island? two-shot. T for battle scene next chapter.
1. Fears

This is an AU based off the VOTDTM. I was wondering why Edmund thought of Sea Monsters instead of the Witch, especially after seeing her only seconds before. Anyways here is my take of how it should have happened. Warning this is a very very short chapie but I split it inot two so I could really focus on having an epic battle scene. I also have not given up on my other story but I have several rbbid plot bunnies bouncing around my head and I fear they will eat me if I don't write them down soon! I do not own anything! ENJOY!

Her ice cold breath skimmed my cheek.

"Edmund dear, it's been a long time hasn't it? You know I need a king. Be my king Edmund." She said using a very similar voice that lead to my betrayal all those years ago.

I tried to block it out but the green mist continued to swirl around me, taunting me. I swung wildly with my sword, doing anything in my power to kill her. Then, as if waking up from a dreadful nightmare I realized one important fact, Jadis was dead.

"You're dead. I smashed your wand and- and peter and Aslan came. You're dead." I chanted over and over again in my mind but I couldn't seem to make my mouth form the words. I was past the point of panicking now. Why did no one else see her? Why wasn't anyone helping me?

"Would you like some Turkish delight? I recall that you believed it to be more valuable than your siblings little king. They abandoned you once more. Release me and I'll make them pay dearly no matter what world they are in. Isn't that what you wanted?" She whispered in my ear.

Then something snapped. "Never again!" I screamed in rage. I have changed and I would not follow the same path twice. I have come too far to destroy the love and hope we have established for Narnia.

I nearly screamed again, only now in surprise as I felt a hand on my shoulder, but instead of the long slender hand of the witch was Lucy's warm fingers. She gave me a concerned stare, understanding what the mist had shown me. I nodded in return, breathing heavily. With that, as quickly as she came, the witch disappeared, recognizing defeat.

"We draw closer to the Dark Island, King Caspian. The fog seems too thick to steer. Your orders?" The captain questioned.

Before Caspian had time to answer shouting was heard in the distance.

"Edmund, your torch!" The King remembered.

The Just king of old flicked it on, scanning the area for any sign of distress. The man was so old and withered he nearly missed him. But just then he cried out again.

"Stop, come no further! The island is evil! Do not let it know your fears!" He screamed.

With a thud I dropped my torch. Lions mane no, this couldn't happen.

"Edmund! What did you think about?" She screamed.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry. I thought of Her." I whispered so quietly it was a wonder anyone could hear. Silence was heavy throughout the ship as the first layers of ice started to form.

"Everyone get your weapons! We won't go down without a fight!" The captain screamed at his men trying his best not to slip.

Normally, I would have kept my poise and blocked my mind, but after seeing Jadis only seconds before I was anything but stable. She brought back so many memories it was like a flood, washing away any other thoughts I had in my mind earlier.

I snapped out of my trance as the clicking of heels grew louder. She was here.


	2. Faced

"Oh Edmund darling, I'm so glad you were thinking of me, literally. I've come to finish what I started all those years ago and with renewed power, I would love to see you stop me. Where is your dear Aslan now? Hmm? Has the pussy cat left you to face your fears alone once more?" She asked, twirling her wand between her fingers.

The mention of Aslan himself started a fire deep inside my soul.

"I am never alone witch. When I am afraid he is there to carry me, _never _abandon me." I retorted with a glare that could rival her own. She wasn't expecting a real fight but covered her surprise with laughter that could have been taken as an innocent giggle but I knew better.

The mist swirled around the ship until we were covered in a blanket of green. Suddenly a howl let loose, and not one that belonged to any of the Narnians on board. Within seconds as soon as the mist appeared it was gone. In its place were large towers of ice, almost a small replica of the witch's own, but what worried me more was the immense amount of fell beats forming as well. It almost seemed like a reenactment of my first battle, but I dared not think it, afraid what else the island may conjure from my thoughts.

There was a tense silence for a few seconds as the old and new Narnians awaited the command for attack. With a quick prayer to Aslan I let out the famous Golden Age battle cry.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" It was only then in the middle of battle I began to ponder why we never changed it. We never spoke of changing it, it just was. First, I suppose everything we did was for the good of Narnia and her people. But for the last part, I don't think we can every really avenge Aslan's life, no matter how long he was dead.

I barely blocked a strike to my neck from a fell beast which dragged me from my thoughts. My opponent was a tough one but I eventually ended it with my blade through his heart. I struck down animal after animal trying to reach the woman who caused me so much pain for so many years.

Now an ogre was my enemy. It was a wonder that the ship could hold all of us but magic is a strange thing. He wielded a club as many ogres do. It is a primary weapon, easy to make and does not require too much intelligence to use.

His first target was my head. I easily took a step back but my blade still poised, ready for attack as soon as the opportunity presented itself. The key was to make him angry, then his sloppy swings of his club will become wild, opening many vital places to attack. I was ready for another swing towards the head as he raised his weapon but tricked me into leaving my flank open. Using the grain of intelligence Aslan had gifted him with he wacked me in the side, sending me tumbling back with a broken rib or two.

I groaned but stood up once more. I charged avoid the pain in my ribs hoping to confuse him. It worked, many people would never consider charging at an ogre, partly due to their size, and partly because of their terrible body odor. He blinked twice, but before he could blink again blood was squirting like a spring from his neck. Without hesitation I continued on my path of destruction.

Finally, She was in sight. I snuck up behind her which proved to be rather easy because of the loud battle surrounding us.

"Behind you, your majesty!" a fell beast roared. She easily moved from my path until we were facing each other.

She simply sneered at me and then charged. I stood my ground and prepared to block. She was fierce and fast, but my years of training had not gone to waist. Right now, I couldn't fight to kill, I just needed to get the wand away from her, otherwise I would be stone before I could even try to do anything else. Just as her wand was aimed at my heart I acted. I brought my blade down on her wrist, snapping it. She dropped her magical weapon and cried out.

As I picked it up cold seeped through me, filling every inch of my being. Then came an old feeling, a feeling so old it was almost unfamiliar, thirst for power. All I could think of for those few seconds was how I could use the wand and destroy everything that ever hurt me but in the distance I heard a lions roar in the distance, bringing me back to reality. I chucked it into the sea far away from any mortal hands.

The witch had recovered, letting her left hand hang limply by her side.  
"You'll pay for that you little beast!" She sneered.

Her arm was moving so fast I could barely see where it was going to block it. She swung at chest and with a clash of metal I met her blade with my own. She let loose an inhuman growl as she aimed for my legs. I jumped above, but I could feel it graze the bottom of my shoes. I was growing tired and careless and if I didn't end this soon she surely would.

Finally, I faltered. With a graceful sweeping motion she dragged her blade right across my chest. I had only light leather armor on, not suited for real battle so it tore it to pieces. I screamed as she plunged her sword into my left shoulder forcing me to the ground. Blood was quickly forming a pool around me, completely soaking my clothes. I chuckled at the memory of Susan always yelling at Peter and me for getting blood on our nice Narnian clothes when we went to war but it only caused me to choke on the blood filling my mouth.

"Tell me you won't serve Aslan and perhaps I will make it quick. Tell me you will only serve in my name and perhaps I will let you live." The witch said.

"No, if this is how Aslan wills me to die then so be it I shall. I will never serve you." I weakly whispered in return. I continued to cough as blood leaked from my mouth.

"If that is your choice, then die!" She screamed.

I glanced at my sword, trying to find the strength to move it. Suddenly blue light poured from it and I realized what happened. Eustace made it back and everything was going to be okay. I then thrusted my sword straight into her heart, finally making peace with my betrayal from my first trip to Narnia. Her face was frozen in shock and agony. She began to scream but it was cut short as she let her last breath go. My vison was blurring from loss of blood, but I could see the mist gathering the remaining fell beasts and receding back to where it came from. The I vaguely heard cheering and someone calling my name but I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open long enough to find out who.

The next time I woke up I was laying on a bed with a warm fire cackling besides me.

"It's about time you woke up sleeping beauty!" Lucy said. I grunted in response, still slightly disoriented.

"You've been out for six and half hours. We were afraid you really-really…" She couldn't finish the sentence but we both understood what she meant. I suddenly engulfed her in a hug and we both cried. Cried, for what had happened, and what could have happened.

"I'm so sorry you had to see her again. I thought the incident at the How would be the last, just as I thought that battle would be the last too."

"It's okay Lu, I needed to face my fears. Aslan will always make sure I'm safe." She gave a heavy sigh and then a watery smile.

" I suppose you're right. But anyways it seems it's time to go back. Aslan told me we learned all we could and that we should say our goodbyes."  
I nodded, I knew it would happen from the start, but I just couldn't seem to wrap my head around it.

(AT EUSTACE'S HOUSE)

"Well I guess this is good bye Eustace."

"Yeah, suppose. But you are coming back to visit right? I never realized how lonely it was before. Besides, I want to hear more about the golden age." He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh cousin, we'll come, all you had to do was ask!" Lucy replied hugging him tightly.

'If you go back before we talk to you again be sure to write and tell as all about it." I reminded him, but before giving him a hug too which he gladly acctepted.

Then the car door slammed shut and I knew Peter was here. It appeared my adventure has come to a close but as a wise man once said, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia."

**So what did you think? This is my first real EPIC battle scene so it probably hasn't been my best work. I am also thinking about doing an alternate ending where the Pevensies stay in Narnia so I would like to see if I should go ahead and start that or just leave it as it is.**

**Love always,**

**Aces**


End file.
